


Trying to Find the Facts

by kaileanskrain



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ is used to being around Important people that have plenty of money to burn but there is one playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, genius that he has fantasised about since puberty, and now he might just get his chance to make all his fantasies come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Find the Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XWings4thewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWings4thewin/gifts).



TJ woke with a start to the sound of pounding on his bedroom door. Still at home while his mother was running for president, he wasn't really following everything that had happened on the campaign trail but it was likely going well until last night. Things must have gotten out of hand judging from the pounding inside his head, or maybe that was still the pounding on his door. Lifting his head with some effort TJ frowned at the door for a second before dragging himself from the warmth of his bed to see what was going on.

Throwing open the door he squinted at his brother finding the lights coming from the hall way to be way too much for his hang over sensitive brain. He had only indulged in alcohol last night, well he was pretty sure that was all he had but that didn't make the hangover any easier to deal with. One of these days someone was going to come up with a cure for the common hangover.

"I told you to stay out of the media and you go out making a scene getting drunk! Its all over the tabloids. What happened to staying sober until this is over at the very least?" Douglas was practically yelling, though that might have something to do with the hangover.

TJ winced and leaned heavily on the door. As always he did something wrong though he had tried to stay out of the papers. He hadn't even meant to go out drinking. He had only intended to go check on the club and see how things were going. He had every intention of being good, staying away from the liquor and drugs, but apparently that hadn't happened. He didn't wake up in a hospital though so that was a plus.

"Can we do this later? I really can't deal with you yelling right now." He scrubbed a hand over his face knowing that this was just going to get worse if he didn't let Douglas finish his little tyraid. After all their years together they should understand each other a lot better but that never seemed to pan out. Even sharing a womb didn't make it any easier for them to understand each other.

Douglas frowned at him in that disapproving way of his that always put TJ on edge. It was bad enough that their parents gave him that look, he didn't need it from his twin as well. "No this can't wait. We need to deal with this now. Everyone is in the study. While you fucked up pretty bad Dad seems to think that there is a way to fix it."

TJ felt confusion that he was sure was written all over his face. Their plans to come back from his tabloid adventures never ended well for him. He was sure that he was going to end up in rehab again or something of that nature. It never worked but it seemed to look good to voters to see that he was "getting help" for his problems. No matter how many times he ended up relapsing after being released.

"Can I at least shower and change before being dragged before the firing squad?" It was bad enough the lights from the hall were enough to make his throbbing head that much worse but he could smell stale sweat and liquor on his clothes and skin.

For a moment it seemed like he was going to have to fight for the chance to take a shower but Douglas nodded his head slowly. "Fine but make it fast. We need to get on top of this if we're going to come out ahead. It's only a matter of time before one of the other candidates uses this against mom."

*********************

TJ took his time in the shower but he made up for it when he threw on the first set of clean clothes he found in his closet. Hurrying down the hall to the study he ran his hands through his hair a few times. His hangover wasn't gone but the shower helped him feel a bit better. Now at least he wasn't covered in stale sweat and his mouth didn't feel like sand paper, if only he could get some aspirin to tackle this headache he would be in good shape.

Taking a deep breath he twisted the door handle to the study, not sure what he would find. His mother was so close to winning the campaign to be the first woman president yet all it would take is the wrong kind of publicity to turn the poles against her. Publicity like one of her sons going on yet another drinking spree. He couldn't even really remember what had happened last night after the first handful of drinks but whatever it was, it must have been bad.

Seeing the whole family gathered in the office had his heart crawling up into his throat and his stomach churning uncomfortably. It must have been something really bad for the whole family to be gathered. His grandmother rarely got involved in the political aspect of the family. She was good at socializing, some of it because she just didn't seem to care, but for the most part she didn't bother with the politics and planning. His brother and mother being there was no surprise but his father was a little surprising. After the divorce he hadn't been back to the house a whole lot unless there was a pressing family or political matter.

"TJ, sit down." His mother moved around the large mahogany desk that dominated the room so she was standing in front of him.

Sitting like he was told TJ glanced around the room trying to gauge how bad it was going to be. His father had a calculating look on his face which wasn't any help deciphering the situation. His grandmother was already drinking which tempted him to ask for a drink himself if he was going to be subjected to a lecture this early in the morning, that would only end horribly though. If they weren't pissed at him before then they would be after that. It might be worth it from the look on his brother's face.

Since no one seemed to want to be the first to talk TJ decided that he would try to getting it over with. He opened his mouth hoping that his aching brain would give him something. "Do I at least get coffee before being flayed?" Inwardly he winced, knowing that was not the best way to start things off.

"No you don't. If you had controlled yourself then you wouldn't be hung over." His father snarked at him though he didn't seem overly upset. Considering how Douglas had been acting he figured his mother's polls had gone noticeably down with whatever had ended up in the tabloids while he was drunk.

"How bad is it?" He asked after a moment as he looked to his brother. Even if they didn't understand each other it was always easier to read him than their parents.

Douglas looked down like he was uncomfortable, as TJ glanced over at their father. That only made TJ uncomfortable. With how his brother was acting when he woke him it would make more sense for him to be going off the rails over how his actions had effected the polls.

"You may have actually done something that we can use to our advantage. Your actions have drawn the attention of a very powerful man." Bud said with a contemplative look on his face. He had never intended to sell his son off but it was a good way to start making up for the damage he had done.

"What man?" Now he was really confused. It would help so much more if he could remember what had happened yesterday. Most of the time powerful people normally didn't want to be in the tabloids, specially not when associated with one of his episodes.

"Stark," Douglas said after a moment, finally looking up at him.

"Stark? As in Tony Stark the billionaire that owns Stark Industries? How? I think I would remember meeting him no matter how drunk." While TJ didn't normally gush about celebrities, he had met enough of them to realize that they were just every day people with a talent that some didn't have, he had quite the crush on Tony Stark. Most of the Avengers were nice to look at but he had panted after Stark for years now, since his teen years really. Tony was about 10 years older then him but it didn't matter. The man had aged perfectly. Even that odd sphere in his chest wasn't a turn off.

Douglas shook his head, clearly seeing where TJ's head was going. "You didn't meet him. Something you said must have caught his attention though because he's going to be at the next fund raising event. From what I understand he's going to be coming personally."

TJ took a moment to really think about what his brother was saying before glancing over at his father. For some reason the calculating look now suddenly made sense. "How do you know I'm what caught his attention? With everything that's been going on lately maybe he's just interested in mom's carreer. After what happened with Senator Stern I'm surprised there hasn't been more interest in politicians."

"We've invited him and a few of the other Avengers to fund raising events in the hope of enticing other big players before but have always been politely turned down or maybe had a representative show up. As far as I know Tony Stark has never bothered getting involved in the political arena before now." For the first time since being told to sit down his mother spoke up pushing away from the desk. She didn't feel comfortable even suggesting that TJ do something to lure the billionaire in to fund her campaign for presidency.

TJ frowned as he glanced around the room still not getting what they were hinting at. He looked meaningfully over at his grandmother hoping that she would be forward enough to let him in on the plan.

"They want you to offer your ass to get him to fund your mother's campaign." His grandmother took a deep drink from the liquid in her glass. There was no way to know for sure without going over there but TJ was fairly sure that it was some kind of alcohol. It was rare to see her without a drink of some type in her hand or at least in the process of one being made.

TJ's brain stopped for a moment completely drowning out the voices around him. "Isn't he with his CEO Pepper something?" It had been a terrible day for him when he first learned that his childhood crush was dating a woman seriously. He had still been able to fantasize about getting his hands on the hot genius when he was messing around with any set of legs that would have him but a man like that going steady crushed that chance.

Douglas walked over to him with a pile of papers that he tossed down on the table. Now this TJ was kind of expecting since he had been dragged in here because of what was in the papers from his night of drinking. When he looked down at the pictures though he felt a bit of a blush starting to creep into his cheeks.

There he was wrapped around a guy with a Stark shirt on looking like he was trying to make love to the glowing patch on his shirt while his hands were out of sight. That brought something of a memory forward of stroking some guy off though he couldn't remember a lot of it. Some of it was likely just being supplied by memories of previous encounters. The headlines just seemed to make him seem to be even more of a slut than he really was.

He stood up and left after that, not even noticing his family bickering around him. He was embarrassed he'd been caught in his fantasy about Stark in such a way, though he wasn't worried about the world knowing he was in love with the man. Honestly, who wouldn't be? He was a genius, drop dead gorgeous and a super hero. He could feel himself hardening at just the thought of trying to seduce the man. He had to reach down and adjust himself through his jeans on the way to his room.

Once safely in his room he yanked his pants open to take his swollen cock in hand. It felt so damn good to feel some friction against the sensitive flesh. He groaned softly as he ran his thumb over the head a few times to get it wet so the strokes were a little smoother on his skin. It really wasn't going to take him long to finish with the mental image of a very naked Tony Stark laid out on the bed giving TJ that come hither look as he lazily stroked his own cock. TJ's mouth started to water as his hand worked furiously at his aching prick.

TJ stumbled over to the bed needing support as his knees turned to jelly from the pleasure racing through his veins. He had to bite his lip to stop from shouting as his free hand reached behind to lightly ghost over his aching hole. It had been too long since he had last been fucked. Living at home was definitely the cause of that one. The most he could typically get was a quick blowjob when he was at the club checking on how things were going or if he ran out for whatever reason he could come up with but his family never left him alone for long.

Bringing his free hand around to his swollen cock head he got his fingers wet with the precum that was pouring out of him before venturing back to press into his needy hole with a loud moan. It wouldn't take long now for him to finish. Moaning softly through clenched teeth he sped up the hand on his weeping erection. Not long after he sped up his stroking he came with a cry that he was barely able to cut off.

It took a moment for the spots to clear from his eyes leaving him a panting mess on the bed staring up at the ceiling not even sure how he had ended up like that. He decided then if his family wanted him to seduce Tony Stark he would do it, but there was no way that he was going to try getting money out of the man. He might not have a lot of pride left but he had enough to refuse to sell himself for money to fund his mother's campaign. Now he just had to figure out a way to seduce a playboy, genius, philanthropist. No pressure there, none at all.

***************

TJ felt nervous when he first saw Tony Stark walking into the ballroom where the event was being held. He had no one with him but when he walked in it seemed like the whole room gravitated toward him naturally. People all around the room stopped their conversations to look over to see what the genius was doing. Other people were gossiping about why he was there in the first place. Seeing a man like him here wasn't that big of a surprise but Tony was a special kind of man that never showed an interest in politics before. It would be interesting to find out what drew him in though TJ was more interested in what might happen if he managed to get him into bed.

***************

By the time things were in full swing with his mother moving around the room talking to everyone, a big smile on her face, playing everyone like a fine tuned violin he had finally worked up enough courage to try approaching Tony. No matter how confident he looked on the outside he felt nervous approaching his childhood crush. He felt the need to go hit the bar but the constant disapproving looks from his brother stopped him short every time and honestly he wasn't even sure why. They basically wanted him to be a whore for his mother's campaign then he gets those looks for wanting a little liquid courage, it was ridiculous but this was also giving him the chance to try getting into one of the hottest super hero's pants.

With a broad, polite smile that he knew matched his mother's to a tee, TJ excused himself from the gossiping group that had gathered around him to go seek out his intended target.

It really wasn't hard to find him. No matter how well dressed he was Tony Stark would always stand out as different when surrounded by the people that coincided themselves to be high society. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and it showed in nearly anything he did. He might be from money but he wasn't the type to let that define him. which was something that TJ respected immensely. He had always wanted to be something like that but it never worked out for him. Something would go wrong and he would get lost in the black hole that was his addiction.

TJ walked over to the small cluster of women that had gathered around Tony. "Hello Ladies, Mr.Stark." He raised his glass of water in greeting. He wasn't able to keep his eyes from wandering over Tony's body slowly before finally going up to meet his gaze.

Tony's eyes were sparkling with what TJ could only describe as lust and a playful smirk on his lush lips. It was no secret to Tony he was being checked out, he got it often enough though most of the time it was from the opposite sex. Unlike what some people assumed about him, Tony was in no way confined to one gender, though he did prefer women. Surprisingly enough they were less work and he was all about less work and more play. Though, the look in his eyes was saying that he was more then willing to work a little to play with TJ.

"It's a shame that Pepper wasn't able to make it," TJ said as a way of finding out if Tony was really there flying solo because he wanted to satisfy the urges that were clear in his eyes.

For a moment Tony just frowned at him. "Pepper isn't interested in events like this. Even if she was willing to come it would only be as the CEO of my company." He knew exactly what TJ was trying to do and for a moment he had actually thought of all the woman he tried that on himself. No wonder Pepper kept rolling her eyes at him.

"The last anyone had heard you weren't interested in events like this yourself Mr.Stark," one of the women, an heiress to some oil field, spoke up before TJ was able to come up with a response himself.

Tony seemed to shift in more ways than just his body, which had TJ watching him closely. Everything about Tony changed like he was shifting gears to answer her question. "Typically I wouldn't be interested but given recent events I thought it might be worth showing at least a passing interest." When his gaze returned to TJ his eyes were intense in their focus making him shift a bit. That could mean a few things and TJ had a feeling he wasn't really the reason for Tony to show an interest in the next president or their campaign.

The woman who had asked the question looked scandalized though. Obviously she paid a little more attention to the tabloids then the state of politics in general. She was likely the wife of some fat cat interested in his mother's politics which was why TJ didn't recognize her. He made it a point to know most of the really powerful people that showed up at his mother's fund raising events, well at least the ones he was made to attend. As much as he didn't really like being in the lime light as one of the president's kids, he didn't begrudge her a chance to take the job.

One good thing did come from the woman's complete lack in political awareness though, she decided to leave with her little entourage following close behind. That left TJ alone with his childhood crush and nothing but water as a fortification against the nerves racing through him.

"I think that's the first that I've had women run from me like that," Tony seemed amused by the fleeing women.

TJ smirked as he stepped closer to get out of the way of a couple that was passing them. He didn't really have to move but he wasn't going to pass up the excuse to get closer. "Haven't been to a lot of these events have you? Some of the people that show up to these were born to money with no interest in the world around them. You're here because of what happened in DC right?" He had no reason to assume Tony would try playing it off as something else, but he didn't think the man would beat around the bush. Then again what Hydra agent would come right out and bring that up. Then again it would be a good way to hide in plain sight.

"I haven't been to a lot of these events, no previous interest. What makes you think I am here because of what happened in DC? I wasn't even there." Tony gave him a sly smirk as his eyes moved meaningfully over TJ's body. "I could be here for something a lot more interesting than DC."

"I thought you were with Miss Potts," TJ said quickly as blood seemed to flood into his pants so fast it left his brain sputtering.

Tony took a long drink from his glass before answering. "You haven't read the tabloids recently, she and I are taking a bit of a break." His tone was steady, almost playful, but his expression was off, it didn't match up.

"I never really pay attention to what they put in those things." TJ grabbed a drink off the tray of a passing waiter to down it in one gulp. He had actually been avoiding the tabloids in every way so he wouldn't have to see what new article they put in there about him. It wasn't as hard to put all the family drama on the back burner when he wasn't reading it all the time.

Tony smirked as he lifted his own glass to down the rest of his drink.

************

TJ grunted softly as he was pressed hard against the wall of the elevator, tilting his head back to give Tony room to get to his neck. The rough scratch of his facial hair had his erection pulsing in his jeans covering the inside of his boxers with precum. He lifted one of his legs to hook it around Tony's waist, grinding their erections together to get some kind of friction going on.

"Friday don't stop," Tony said against his skin, causing TJ to freeze.

"Yes boss," came the answering female voice a moment later causing TJ to jump with surprise and look around. He didn't remember a woman getting on with them and he was fairly sure that he would have noticed one.

Tony chuckled softly against his throat, his tongue snaking out to play over TJ's skin. "My AI assistant," he explained not pausing in his activities.

It took a moment for TJ to really comprehend what had happened to even bring that up with Tony's tongue skating over his skin in such a wonderful way. "Oh," he muttered softy, it was a lame answer but how was he supposed to be able to think when the blood supply for his whole body was currently in his pulsing cock begging for attention.

"How big is this tower," TJ all but whined. He wanted to be fucked hard but didn't want to in an elevator that was apparently being watched by some AI that sounded like a woman.

Tony looked up, just above TJ's head, to see what level they were on. "I need to make this elevator faster." He reached down to grasp TJ's erection through his pants, stroking it lightly to give him some relief. He smirked a bit as the man started to thrust against his hand seeking more. Just as he was about to lose what little patience he had the elevator gave a soft chime to let them know they were at the pent house level.

TJ pulled away from Tony when he turned to see they were on the right level. When he had Tony's eyes on him again he backed out of the elevator, reaching down to grab the edge of his shirt so he could rip it off over his head. He felt hands on him before he could even fully get the cloth over his head. TJ yelped softly feeling a mouth on his nipples just as he was tossing his shirt to the side.

Tony made quick work of his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers. "We should get to the bedroom," Tony muttered softly around the flesh he was currently sucking on while his skillful hands stroked TJ into a frenzy.

"Which way?" TJ struggled to get his pants to rest of the way off so he would be able to walk. At this point he didn't even care where they were as long as he was fucked senseless by the man right out of his deepest fantasy.

Tony grabbed him by the back of the neck to draw him into a deep kiss and started walking him backwards towards the bed. Once they were in the bedroom he shoved TJ back onto the bed getting a grunt from the young man. He was quick to strip his own clothes off while TJ laid back on the bed stroking his cock as he watched more and more flesh being revealed.

"You got lube here somewhere?" TJ reached down to start lightly playing with his heavy testicles, spreading his legs to put himself on display.

Tony groaned as he quickly shed his pants and underwear. "Bed side drawer. There are condoms in there as well."

TJ moved so he could grab the lube and a few condoms he tossed on the bed next to him. The soft snick of the lid opening had him spilling what felt like a gallon of precum on his stomach. Tony knelt on the foot of the bed to watch TJ prepare himself.

Covering his fingers in lube TJ reached between his legs to lightly tease his hole. When he finally pushed his fingers in he gave a needy moan, his legs spreading wide. With loud moans he proceeded to stretch himself. He had done this plenty of times either before a hot hook up or even just at home to get off but it was so much better knowing Tony Stark was watching him do it. He watched Tony slowly stroking himself even as he pushed in a third finger. It was getting to be too much for him. He felt like he was going to go insane if he didn't feel Tony fucking him soon.

"Fuck me," he said through his soft pants. Pleasure was coursing through him, driving all his blood south into his aching loins. "I'm clean if you want to fuck me bare." He pulled his fingers out of his ass with an obscene squelching sound.

Tony moaned softly as he moved to kneel between TJ's legs. He urged TJ to wrap his legs around his waist as he reached between them to line his cock up with the tight hole. "Are you sure about this? I'm more then happy to use a condom." He didn't really want to use one but he would never push someone into something sexual they weren't comfortable with.

TJ groaned softly with his legs tightening in an attempt to pull the man closer. "I want to feel you cum inside me. I'm going to go insane if you don't fuck me soon though."

That was all the convincing Tony needed to get him going. He pushed forward with his dick in hand to steady it as he slowly pushed into the tight hole. He moaned as he pushed deep into TJ's body. "Fuck you're tight," he muttered softly once he was fully sheathed. He leaned forward so he had his hands braced just over TJ's shoulders.

TJ shuttered once he felt Tony's balls resting against him. "Move." He shifted his hips trying to get some friction but Tony wasn't letting him get his way. He was used to being in control even as men fucked him stupid but Tony wasn't giving him that. He squirmed under him when the man didn't move immediately. "Move, please move! Fuck me!"

Tony leaned forward to claim his lips in a deep bruising kiss as he pulled back just a bit with his hips before surging forward. Hard. Tony swallowed the loud cry which spilled from TJ. He set a hard, fast pace from there so he could hear even more of those wonderful noises from him.

Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Tony, gripping him tightly as the man continued to pound his ass at a wonderfully, torturous pace. The slow hard thrusts were perfect for driving him mad with lust. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff just waiting to be pushed over as thrust after thrust skimmed his prostate. TJ gave soft cries of pleasure every time Tony plunged into his depths.

"I'm so close," TJ said between panting moans. He practically clawed at Tony's back trying get him to move just right so he could finally finish.

Tony kissed him deeply as he shifted to give TJ what he really wanted. "Do it. I want you to cum with my cock pounding you," Tony growled as he picked up the pace, focusing on making TJ cum rather then his own satisfaction.

That was all the encouragement he needed to finally fall over the edge with a scream of pleasure. His brain went blank as his orgasm washed over him. When he came back around he started moaning all over again feeling Tony finishing inside of him.

"Everything you fantasized it would be?" Tony asked after taking a moment to get his breath back.

TJ lifted his head a bit to stare at Tony a little confused. "How do you know that I fantasized about this?"

With a small groan Tony pulled out and moved to lay stretched out on the bed next to him. "It was in the article. You didn't think I showed up because of a picture, did you?" He laughed softly.

"I had the picture practically thrown at me when I was still recovering from that night. Never actually read the article." TJ rolled onto his side so he didn't have to work so hard to see Tony. "You don't show up every time someone says they fantasize about you though, if you did I would have put an add in the paper when I first hit puberty."

That got a loud laugh from the genius. "You're right. You probably even have an idea of what I was after, other then your ass."

"You want to know if my mother is involved with what happened in DC. As far as I know she's not but she wouldn't tell me if she was. You would need to ask my twin. I don't think he would be nearly as easy to charm though." TJ smiled, nuzzling against the bedding feeling drowsy and content.

Tony shrugged not seeming overly bothered by the news. He had other ways to get information, he chose this one because of the pleasure he was sure he would be able to get out of it. "Maybe after a rest it'll be worth another try. Something isn't a fact unless it can be duplicated."

TJ laughed softly getting the scientific reference. He wasn't into science but he did remember a few things from school, or at least what parts of school he was in any condition to remember. This was like a dream come true for him so he was more than willing to give Tony all the time he needed if he would fuck him again. Deciding on a nap he slowly closed his eyes with a content little smile on his lips.


End file.
